


Drabble #19 - Not Gay At All.

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, More deansturbation, because why not, ya know, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean makes bad decisions that lead to great outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #19 - Not Gay At All.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a gay porn so idk look at this gifs where some of the lines came from: http://i-feed-on-your-problems.tumblr.com/post/147116462919

No- Dean was certainly not about to jerk off right next to his best friend. Granted, said best friend was asleep and Dean was painfully hard in his tight-fitting boxer briefs, but he was litterally two inches away from Castiel. There was _no_ way- nevermind. It was totally happening. Cas was sound asleep next to him on the same bed, yet Dean was palming steadily at a brutal case of no-reason-boner through his own boxers with no remorse. He definitely didn't pull out his phone to look at porn that certainly wasn't saved to his phone as he reached his hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and let out a barely audible whimper.

It wasn't long before Dean was done teasing himself, biting his lip as he freed his erection from the confines of his own boxers with no hesitation whatsoever and got a steady rhythm going. There was a slight nervousness after the fact, Dean coming to the realization that the only thing separating his dick from Cas was a thin blanket and his own back as he laid on his side and faced away from the other teenager, but his own cock twitching in interest was enough to take his mind off of the worry. A fleeting thought about the fact that that twitch of interest happened as soon as he thought about Castiel did occur; however, Dean quickly pushed that to the back of his mind with the rest of the repressed gay thoughts.

Little did Dean know, Cas was slowly waking up, turning to face Dean while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Dean was doing within a few seconds, and Castiel bit his lip when he heard a small, muffled moan escape from Dean's mouth. "Is that porn?" His voice nearly gave Dean a heart attack, rough with sleep and obviously aware of the other boy's not-so-secret activities. "Dude, are you jacking off?"

"N-no...well I was watching porn- kinda..." Cas raised an eyebrow, extremely curious about why exactly Dean had started getting off in the first place. On the other hand, Dean was extremely guilty, hoping that Cas wouldn't think he was gross and stop being his friend. It confused him slightly that the other boy sounded more curious than disgusted with his actions, but nevertheless he shut off his phone and placed it on the nightstand.

"So, jacking off?" Cas smirked and let out a soft chuckle, a noise that most certainly didn't help the raging hard on that Dean tried to conceal shamefully.

"I mean...ya know..." Dean realized that there was no point in trying to make an excuse, especially when Cas had taken it upon himself to look at his dick and fucking lick his lips at the sight of it. There was no way that Cas missed the overt reaction to how _ridiculously hot_ that was.

"Can _I_  jack you off?" Cas offered his service with a smile, letting his breath hit the back of Dean's neck as he spoke. He was legitimately interested in Dean and had been for a while so in his mind the offer made sense, but Dean almost choked on his own shock. It wasn't like he was homophobic, but he didn't think about guys like that frequently (though he sure was now.) The fact that it was Cas definitely gave it some extra appeal, and the feeling of the erection he had caused the other teenager to get pressing against his ass was more than enough to convince him.

"Yeah- you can uh...holy fuck keep doing that." Castiel wasted no time, his hand moving to wrap around Dean's cock the second the first word left his lips. It was the quick flick of his wrist, however, that had Dean really hoping that he never stopped.

Considering the fact that Dean had already been close to the edge when Cas had interrupted, he was getting worked up embarrassingly fast, not sure if he enjoyed pushing back against the outline of Cas' cock or pushing forward and into his hand more. Castiel could tell how close Dean was by the way his breathing came out shaky, more of his weight resting back on Cas as time passed. When Dean's neck presented itself, Cas took the intiative to attach his mouth to the sensitive skin, licking and sucking and listening to the other boy's happy noises. He only broke away to speak occasionally. "C'mon, Dean, I know you're close." Cas left a trail of sloppy kisses along Dean's neck, letting the pace of his hand speed up gradually. "Come for me, baby."

As soon as Castiel said the words Dean took them as a command, moaning a little too loudly for comfort as his release shot over Cas' hand as well as onto his own stomach. "Cas- wow, that was fuckin' amazing." He tried to catch his breath quickly, rolling over onto his back and finally really letting Castiel get a good look at his body- needless to say Cas enjoyed it and made sure that Dean saw the way that his finger swiped more come from his stomach and sucked it into his mouth with a moan.

"You still straight, Dean? I mean, we could go back to normal 'sleepover protocol' if you want." Cas flopped back onto the bed next to Dean, sighing when he saw the insistent bulge pressing against the front of his boxers. 

Dean chuckled, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "Nah, not straight." He quickly readjusted himself, tucking himself back into his boxer briefs. "Can I suck your dick?" He turned his head to face Castiel, practically pouting as he gave some convincing yet sarcastic puppy dog eyes.

Cas was slightly shocked to hear the words from Dean, but he certainly didn't object. "Of course, babe." His hands moved to push his own boxers out of the way, his own cock resting hard and eager against his stomach. He definitely caught the look of want in Dean's eyes. "You like what you see?"

Dean practically growled, quickly moving between Cas' legs with great determination and hunger. "God, I fucking _love it_."


End file.
